Streaming communications often employ encryption for security and privacy. A VoIP (Voice over Internet Protocol or Voice over IP) call comprises of one or more media streams. The media is encrypted for a secure VoIP call. The SRTP key material, which can unlock the encrypted media, is present in the call signaling (also known as call control messages), but the signaling is also protected for a secure VoIP call.